Multiversal Cinema of Jaune Arc
by YiteWrite
Summary: Yup! Another Jaune Arc Multiverse Cinema story! PM me to request stuff!
1. Intro

Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao-Long, Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie were hanging out in team RWBY's dorm room, talking, playing games and reading.

When, suddenly, a blue portal opened up underneath everyone.

"Gah!" shouted Ruby in shock, before being sucked into the portal.

"What the-" Yang said before also being sucked into the portal.

"Ah!" Weiss yelped as she was sucked in.

"The fuck!?" Blake said before she was sucked in.

"…" Ren stayed in silent shock as he was sucked in.

"Whee!" Nora cheered as she was sucked into the portal.

"Aah!" Pyrrha screamed before being sucked into the portal as well.

And just like that, the portal closed.

And then, Jaune Arc walked into the dorm-room with a grocery bag in hand.

"Hey guys I got snaaacks… huh? Where did everyone go?"

"Gah! Ruby get off of me!" Weiss shouted.

"Ah! Sorry Weiss!" Ruby apologized.

"Where are we?" Yang asked as she looked around the room.

The room looked like the typical cinema with several rows of black leather seats alongside a large screen at the end of the room.

"Ah, you're in the Multiversal Cinema!" A robotic voice said.

Teams RWBY and NPR looked toward the voice and saw a red robot with bright blue eyes and blonde synthetic hair coming out of the back of its head.

"Who are you? What are you? Where are we? Are we going to watch movies? Ooh! What movies! Do you have pancakes?" Nora asked as she got into the mysterious robots personal space.

"The name I was designated is Yite-21411, you can just call me Yite, I am a robot, you're in the Multiversal Cinema, you're going to watch various multiverses and yes, I do have pancakes, simply think of them and they'll appear before you" The robot, Yite said.

"Bring me PANCAKES!" Nora shouted excitedly, as a large stack of pancakes appeared in her hands.

"So, why are we here… Yite?" Ren asked, used to Nora's antics.

"Ah, well. You're here to watch the multiple lives of Jaune Arc, of course!" Yite said happily.

"Wait, why are we watching that dolt?" Weiss asked.

"Well, to put it simply… I was bored, and the various Jaune's are more interesting to me than the rest of you… sorry" Yite said sheepishly.

"The nerve!" Weiss said angrily.

"Hey! It's a personal preference!" Yite defended.

"So… we're just going to watch multiple Jaune's?" Ruby asked.

Yite simply nodded his head.

"That's… AWESOME! Are the Jaune's going to have different weapons? Are they going to be aliens? Robots? Robot aliens?! Are they going to be ninjas? Ooh! What about vampires? Werewolves? Ooh! Robot Werewolf Vampire Ninja Aliens!" Ruby shouted excitedly.

"Uh… maybe… anyways… please get seated, and I will put the first one on for you…" Yite said.

Everyone got seated in the middle row next to each other.

"Now, anyone want a drink?" Yite asked.

"Strawberry Milk!" Ruby said.

"Strawberry Sunrise" Yang said.

"Just a cup of tea for me, thanks" Blake said.

"Me as well" Weiss said.

"Liquid Syrup!" Nora said.

"Coffee" Ren said.

"Some water, please" Pyrrha said.

As they said that, their separate drinks appeared in their cupholders.

"And, let us… begin!" Yite said happily.

**Hello there, I'm YiteWrite, author of this react series… if you all want to request any specific reactions, please PM me.**


	2. Chapter 1: TWDG (Lee Death)

"Alright then, let's see here… ooh! This'll be good!" Yite said as the screen started playing.

"A little backstory on this world, there are no Grimm, and there's also no Aura… sounds like paradise, right? Wrong! The world is filled with the living dead, or otherwise known as Zombies! But this is a bit more unique than normal. Everyone's infected, and if you die. You turn, no matter how you die unless you get shot in the head or something similar... so yeah… that kind of sucks, what you're going to see right now, happens a few months into the apocalypse also, Jaune Arc's final moments" Yite said.

"Wait, what do you mean, Jaune's final moments?" Ruby asked in horror.

"Ah yes, sadly. A younger version of you Miss Rose went missing and Jaune went out to find you. But, was sadly bitten by a zombie… and even though he was infected, he continued to try and find you, with the help of Ren, Sun, Blake and a teenager named Oscar… sadly, Oscar and Ren didn't make it" Yite said somberly.

"Wait, what do you mean Ren didn't make it!?" Nora asked distraught.

"Oscar had a bad fall a couple of stories high and ended up getting impaled, Jaune and Ren tried to help him, but the horde found them, Ren pushed Jaune out of the way of the horde and locked a gate behind him, the last thing Jaune heard was Ren mercy killing Oscar and… nothing" Yite said.

"I-I… no! RENNY!" Nora shouted as she launched herself upon Ren.

"Nora… Nora! It's okay! I'm okay! I'm here… I'm safe… okay Nora?" Ren said comfortingly.

"But you're dead!" Nora shouted.

"It's only in that universe… not here, I'm safe… okay…" Ren said.

"Okay then, onto the universe!" Yite said.

**The scene opened up, to show a young Ruby Rose with a gun in her hand, covered in blood.**

"**I did it, I got him" Ruby said.**

**The camera cut to a deathly pale, but older Jaune with a missing arm.**

"**Then you can take care of yourself… see?" Jaune said hoarsely.**

"Oh my god… he's dying!" Ruby said with tears in her eyes.

"Fearless leader too! No!" Nora wailed.

"**No… not all the time" Ruby said in a watery voice.**

"**Yes you can… don't worry" Jaune said.**

**Ruby slowly walked up to him.**

"**Hey…" Jaune said.**

**Ruby looked at him.**

"**You're… strong Ruby, you… you can do anything" Jaune said.**

"**But… but I'm little" Ruby said.**

"**That doesn't mean nothing… you're going to see bad stuff… but, it's okay" Jaune said.**

"**My… my parents… it's so horrible" Ruby said.**

"Wait, what happened?" Ruby asked.

"You found your parents in the middle of the city as zombies… it wasn't pretty" Yite explained.

"**I can't imagine, sweet pea" Jaune said.**

"**And now… you… PLEASE… please don't be one of them. Please don't become a walker!" Ruby begged.**

"**There's only… one thing you can do. You know that" Jaune said.**

"No…" Weiss said in realization.

"**I don't know if I can" Ruby said.**

"**You have to shoot me, honey" Jaune said.**

"What! No! Jaune!" Ruby shouted.

Yang simply pulled Ruby into an embrace.

"No…" Nora said.

"…" Ren simply gripped the arm rest tightly.

"I knew it…" Weiss whispered solemnly.

"That's… oh god" Blake said.

"No… there… there has to be another way, right?" Pyrrha asked, not wanting to watch the man she loved die.

"**Jaune, no…" Ruby said.**

"**It's okay, it's okay" Jaune said, trying to reassure Ruby.**

"**In Macon… the first days we met, do you remember?" Jaune asked.**

"Macon?" Weiss asked.

"It's a place in that universe, a city" Yite explained.

"**Yeah, I do" Ruby said.**

"**When I went out to rescue that boy Neptune, we met a girl. She'd been bitten too. All she wanted was not to come back as a walker" Jaune said.**

**"Jaune?" Ruby asked.**

"**And I remember how hard it was to do that. But I'm glad I did" Jaune said.**

"That's… depressing" Blake said.

"**You don't want to see me like one of them" Jaune said.**

"**O-o-okay Jaune, I can do it. I-I can" Ruby said.**

"…**Find Sun and Blake… they're outside of town… by the train, you remember how to get back there, right?" Jaune asked.**

"…**Yes" Ruby said.**

"**Good… they'll take good care of you" Jaune said weakly.**

"**And Ruby…" Jaune said.**

**Ruby looked at Jaune expectantly.**

"**Stay away from the cities" Jaune said.**

"**D-definitely" Ruby said.**

"**They're just not worth the risk" Jaune said.**

"**And also…" Jaune said, before stopping.**

"…**What? What is it?" Ruby asked sadly.**

"**No… don't worry. All right… don't be afraid" Jaune said with a small weak smile gracing his dying face.**

"That's… that's some pretty good advice for a small girl… good work Vomit Boy" Yang said with a weak, watery smile.

"Y-yeah…" Ruby said sadly.

**Ruby stood up and shakily aimed the gun at Jaune.**

**She looked at him for one last moment, he looked so… peaceful.**

**And then, she fired.**

***BANG***

The audience collectively jumped slightly before tears streamed down their faces.

"So… I'm sorry for showing you that, I'll try to show you something better next time… once again, sorry" Yite said awkwardly.

"I-it's okay… if that's the worst it's going to be, that won't be so bad, right?" Yang said, trying to reassure herself and everyone else.

"Oh… uh, there's probably worse than that one…" Yite said awkwardly.

"Wait, there's worse?" Weiss asked incredulously, "What's worse than watching your friend die?"

"What about watching him slowly succumb to the dark side?" Yite asked, "Well… never mind that, I'm going to go pick up some other people now! Ciao!"

Suddenly, Yite vanished.

"Ruby… are you okay?" Yang asked Ruby.

"I-I'm alright… Yite said he'll show us a better one next time, right?" Ruby said.

"Well yeah, he did" Yang said.

"Then I'll be okay!" Ruby said with a small smile gracing her face.

"Well if that's what you say then… alright, but if that bastard lied to us. He's going to get it!" Yang said angrily.

Suddenly, Yite felt a chill go up his metal spine.

'Huh, that shouldn't happen… maybe there's a glitch or something… I'll just get that fixed later then' Yite thought as he created three portals.

**Hello there, I'm YiteWrite, author of this react series… if you all want to request any specific reactions, please PM me.**


	3. Chapter 2: OP (Zoro Takes Luffy's Pain)

Suddenly, three portals showed up above the room, and out of them fell out, Velvet and Coco from team CFVY and Penny Polendina.

"Huh? Where are we?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah, how'd we get here, we were shopping with Yatsu and Fox… then a portal showed up…" Coco said.

"Salutations!... How did I get here?" Penny asked.

Yite took a few minutes to explain what was happening.

"So, we're reacting to Velvet's crush? Alright" Coco said.

"I-I don't have a crush on him Coco!" Velvet said with a red face.

'Better keep her away from my man!' Two girls thought at the same time, while glaring at Velvet.

"Ah! Salutations friend Ruby! I did not expect to see you here!" Penny said happily as she ran over to Ruby and pulled her into a hug.

"Uh… yeah, hi Penny" Ruby said awkwardly.

"Well, anyways, onto the next universe! Let's see here… ooh, this is a good one!" Yite said happily.

"What universe is it?" Ruby asked curiously, as she was still getting slowly crushed to death by Penny's hugs.

"Okay, in this universe, Jaune's a pirate, first mate to his captain, Ruby Rose actually" Yite said.

"Wait, I'm a pirate?" Ruby asked.

"She's the captain!?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"Oh! This is just sensational!" Penny said happily.

"Yes, Ruby is the captain of the Red Rose Pirates, Jaune's the first mate, Weiss is the navigator, Nora's the sniper, Ren's the cook, Penny's the doctor, Blake's their archaeologist and they've recently met their newest member, Pyrrha" Yite said.

"Wait, where am I in this?" Yang asked.

"Oh, you're one of the commanders of a different pirate crew, one of the four emperors of the sea actually, you go by Fire Fist Yang" Yite said.

"Fire Fist Yang huh?" Yang mused to herself.

"Yes, because you ate a special fruit that allowed you to turn your entire body into flames" Yite said.

"Wait, what!?" Weiss asked, shocked.

"How the hell does a fruit do that!?" Coco asked.

"Ah, they're called Devil Fruits, they're categorized into three separate categories, Paramecia which is the broadest and most versatile of the three, Zoan which can turn you into an animal and a hybrid of the animal and your normal self, and Logia, which turns your body into the element of the fruit you eat" Yite said.

"Did anyone else on the crew eat any of the fruits?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Yes Ruby, you ate the Rubber-Rubber Fruit, a Paramecia that turns your entire body into rubber" Yite said.

"Awesome!" Ruby squealed happily.

"Penny ate the Human-Human Fruit, a Zoan… and since she was a… well, a reindeer before…" Yite trailed off.

"Wait, I was a reindeer beforehand? And became a humanoid version of a reindeer, like the faunus? Sensational!" Penny said happily.

"Blake ate the Flower-Flower Fruit, a Paramecia which… allows the user to replicate and sprout pieces of their own body from the surface of any object or living thing" Yite said.

"That's… that's not how I envisioned that working…" Blake said.

"And Pyrrha ate the Revive-Revive Fruit, a Paramecia that allows her to revive after death… which happened eighty years ago, and unluckily she couldn't find her body on time, so she became a skeleton… sorry" Yite said.

"So… I died, and turned into a skeleton… that doesn't really sound that good, yeah. I mean, the whole cheating death thing is kind of cool… but, seriously?" Pyrrha said annoyed.

"Well, anyways… onto the universe!" Yite said.

**The scene started, showing a large man sighing sadly.**

"Ooh, who's that?" Ruby whispered to Yang.

"I don't know" Yang whispered back.

"Ah, that's Bartholomew Kuma, one of the seven warlords of the sea, basically government funded pirates" Yite explained, having overheard their hushed conversation.

""Oh"" Ruby and Yang said simultaneously.

"**If I harm Red Rose now, I will only bring shame upon myself" Kuma said softly.**

**It then showed a serious and bleeding Jaune, wearing a white shirt with green pants, staring at the man in question.**

"Oh man, he looks hurt… what happened?" Nora asked.

"He fought one of the seven warlords, and he came out of it near-death… this is like, what? The seventh time he's been on death's door so far in the universe… could be more, now that I think about it" Yite said.

"**I am in your debt" Jaune said seriously, as he looked at the unconscious Ruby on the floor, battered, bandaged and bruised.**

**Kuma walked over to Ruby.**

"**Trust me not to bring her harm, I am a man of my word" He said.**

**And then, he picked up her unconscious body.**

"**In exchange I will… show you hell" Kuma said seriously.**

"What, no!" Ruby said.

**He then palmed Ruby's chest and a transparent red bubble that resembled a paw came out of her back until it was the size of Kuma himself.**

**He then put Ruby down.**

"**What I just repelled from her body was pain… and fatigue" Kuma said.**

"Holy crap, she must have been in so much pain then…" Coco said.

"Hey, Yite… what fruit did Kuma eat?" Weiss asked.

"Ah, he ate the Paw-Paw Fruit… doesn't sound that intimidating, I know, but it can allow the user to repel everything just by touching it, and to find out who has it… well, just look for paws on their palms" Yite said.

"**This is all of the damage she accumulated in her battle against Moria. If you want to take her place… take all of her pain and suffering unto yourself" Kuma said. **

**It cut to Jaune trembling slightly.**

"**It will be impossible for you to survive when you are already on the brink of death" Kuma said.**

"Wait, Jaune's close to death!? Don't do it fearless leader!" Nora shouted hysterically.

"Yite, you said this would be happier than the last one! I don't want to see Jaune die again!" Ruby said angrily.

"Wait, again?" Coco asked.

"We watched Jaune slowly die… and Ruby had to give him mercy by killing him before he… turned" Yang explained.

"Turned?" Velvet asked.

"Into a zombie" Ren said.

"Hey, this universe IS happy… for the the most part, well… happier!" Yite said, "Anyways let's just get back to it"

"**You will die" Kuma said, and then he put his hand in the paw-orb (pawrb?) and took a small orb out of it, "Have a small taste"**

**Kuma then shot the orb at Jaune.**

**When it hit, Jaune started to writhe in intense pain.**

"Jaune! NO!" Ruby shouted.

"That must feel like hell…" Weiss muttered.

"He-he'll be okay… he'll be fine" Yang said, trying to reassure Ruby and herself.

"**GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jaune shouted, before he fell to the ground.**

**He slowly got up, only to fall back down, gasping for breath.**

"**Well?" Kuma asked.**

**Jaune's hand clenched into a fist.**

"**Let me… do this somewhere else!" Jaune said.**

**It then cut to Jaune on a bunch of rocks standing in front of and staring at the giant red paw-orb.**

**Jaune started to breathe heavily, until he put his arms into the orb.**

**The screen faded to black, until it started up again, showing Ren in a black suit looking injured.**

**Ren then started to run off.**

**It then showed Pyrrha as a skeleton watching Ren run.**

**It then cut back to Ren, sliding down a broken wall.**

"**There is no way everyone pulled out okay!" Ren said to himself as he ran, "Where is that jerk!?"**

"Jerk?" Ruby asked.

"Jaune and Ren in this universe… have a sort of… rivalry" Yite said lightly.

"Ah" Ruby said.

**Ren then stopped running and looked at Jaune standing still with his arms crossed.**

"Oh thank Monty, he's alright" Yang said in relief.

"**There he is" Ren said.**

**Ren then ran towards him.**

"**Phew, you scared me! Hey, where'd that warlord go?" Ren asked.**

**It then cut to Jaune, his body covered in blood and his shirt practically in tatters.**

"I said that too soon, didn't I?" Yang said awkwardly, "Sorry…"

**Ren looked at Jaune in shock.**

"**Where did all this blood come from!? Hey! Are you still alive!? Where is he!? What happened here!?" Ren asked, concerned.**

"**No…" Jaune said gruffly.**

"He's alive!" Nora cheered.

"Yes, but for how long?" Ren asked.

"**Nothing… happened!" Jaune said.**

**And then, the screen cut to black.**

"What, that was it? I wanted to see myself beat up a bunch of bad guys!" Nora said.

"Yeah, we didn't even see a fight, only pain and the aftermath! That's bullshit!" Yang said.

"Swear!" Ruby said as she pulled out a jar from nowhere.

"Damnit…" Yang said as she put a lien in the jar.

"Whe-where did you get that from Ruby?" Pyrrha asked.

"I keep it on me at all times, Yang swears a lot when she's angry, and it pays for my baby" Ruby said happily.

"Oh… okay then" Pyrrha said.

"Well then, onto the next one!" Yite said cheerfully.

**Thank you Penmaster Cole for suggesting this!**

**Hello there, I'm YiteWrite, author of this react series… if you all want to request any specific react series, PM me, or I'll probably not see it.**

**Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 3: RVB (Church Death)

"Okay then, so… this'll be a bit different" Yite said.

"Different how?" Weiss asked.

"Well, it's only going to be Jaune and the people he's with there, instead of you guys" Yite said.

"Oh, is that all?" Blake asked.

"Yeah…" Yite said.

"So, what's the backstory of this universe?" Velvet asked.

"Ah, I can't really remember… most I remember is… space soldiers, the main characters are simulation troopers, Jaune's actually an A.I, and there's a couple of badass soldiers amongst them… not that important" Yite said offhandedly.

"Wait, he's an A.I?" Penny asked.

"I think? I… didn't really pay much attention to this universe… yeah… so, let's get to the universe… oh right! This is another self-sacrificing Jaune's!" Yite said.

"Wait what? Another one!?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I think there's a certain pattern here" Penny said.

"Fine, the next one will just be a song or something, you happy? Now let's get to the universe" Yite said.

**It opened to a small transparent Jaune floating next to an aqua colored man with an energy sword.**

"Look at that sword! Look at those guns! The armor! Eeeeh!" Ruby squealed in joy.

"**Hey, uh… I just want you guys to know that, out of everyone I've ever met… I hate you all the least" Jaune said.**

"That's a bit rude…" Velvet said.

"They kind of have a rocky relationship…" Yite explained.

"**See you on the other side, Arc" The aqua armored man said as he got into a battling stance.**

"Two questions, why'd he call him Arc instead of Jaune and why do they look like they're about to fight something?" Yang asked.

"Well, they all call each other by their last names here, and they're about to fight off the… security force? I don't know, once again… didn't really pay much attention to this universe" Yite said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his robotic head.

"Oh" Yang said.

**Then, suddenly everything froze.**

"**Haa, not this time buddy" Jaune sighed as he threw his digitized sniper rifle away.**

"**Are you sure about this?" A green version of Jaune asked.**

"**I'm sure… start a recording for me, D" Jaune said.**

"**Recording" The green version of Jaune said before it vanished.**

"**Hey guys, if you're hearing this it means you did it, you won. You kicked the shit out of Hargrove's forces, I knew you could. But, this is my last stop, see when I came into this world, I was, really just a collection of somebody else's memories. But, with your help these memories they… they took form, they became my voice, my personality… and, after a while I, I began to make brand new memories of my own. All of these things are… what makes me who I am, but they're also holding me back. I can't run this suit, as Epsilon… but if I, erase my memories, if I… deconstruct myself, the fragments I'll leave behind will have the strength to get you through this. I believe that. I wish there was another way, but I'm leaving this message… as well as others in the hopes that you'll understand why I have to do it this time. Aha, it was- it was actually Doyle who made me realize something I'd never thought of before, there's so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day, and because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everybody lives happily ever after… but the hero, never gets to see that ending. They'll, never know if their sacrifice… actually made a difference, they'll never know if the day was really saved, in the end… they just have to have faith" Jaune said.**

**He then started to glitch.**

"**Ain't that a bitch"**

**And then, he shattered into nothingness.**

There wasn't a dry eye in sight, somehow even Penny was crying.

"Why does he always have to sacrifice himself? First with the zombies, then the likely chance of death with the pirates and now this!? What the hell!" Yang said angrily, her eyes going blood red, signifying her anger.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey, listen… I-I'll choose a happier one next time, okay? Just… uh, please don't hurt me" Yite pleaded.

"…Fine… but if it's not a happy one! I will kick your ass!" Yang said angrily.

"Swear!" Ruby said, as she held out her swear jar, wanting to defuse the tension.

"Damnit…" Yang muttered as she put another lien in the swear jar.

"Well then, time to get the musical universe now… hmm… what too choose… oh! I know! I shall be right back!" Yite said as he vanished into thin air.

And while that happened the watchers didn't notice a few portals open up behind them.

**Hello there, I'm YiteWrite, author of this react series… if you all want to request any specific react series, PM me, or I'll probably not see it.**

**Swear Jar: 2 Lien**


	5. Chapter 4: Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)

Out of the portals that had appeared before, came Qrow Branwen, Neptune, Sun Wukong, Raven Branwen, Tai Xaio-Long, Summer Rose, Ghira and Kali Belladonna, James Ironwood, Winter Schnee, Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin.

"What the?" Tai said, confused.

"How did we get here?" Neptune asked.

"We-were we just kidnapped?" Qrow asked.

"No dude, we were portalled! I didn't even know that was possible!" Sun shouted excitedly.

Raven just looked around the room assessing whether it was dangerous or not, ignoring Sun's comment about Portal Semblances.

"I- How did I get here?" Summer asked, confused.

"S-Summer?" Tai asked as he looked at her in shock, before suddenly pulling her into a crushing hug.

"I- Kali do you know where we are?" Ghira asked his wife.

"No darling, I don't but- is that Blake?" Kali asked as she ran over to her estranged and shocked daughter and hugged her, Ghira following up seconds later.

"Headmaster, do you have any idea where we are?" Glynda asked Ozpin.

"Not a clue, but it is quite… interesting" Ozpin said as he looked around the room.

"I don't like this... we have no idea where we are, or how we got here… Winter keep an eye out for any potential threats" Ironwood said.

"Yes General" Winter said.

"MOM!" Ruby and Yang shouted as they just now noticed their previously deceased mother, and pulled her into a pair of soul crushing hugs.

"R-Ruby, Yang… i-it's so good to see you both again… oh… look how big you've grown" Summer said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh! Hello General Ironwood!" Penny said happily.

"Ah, Penny… do you have any idea why we're here?" Ironwood asked.

"Yes! We were teleported here by that handsome robot over there! He said we were going to watch alternate universes of a… Jaune Arc, I believe it would be advantageous to see them through as to give us new ideas on any potential threats or new weapons! I've already recorded multiple weapons from the previous universe alone!" Penny said excitedly.

"Ah, very good then… well then, I believe it would be beneficial to watch these… alternate universes" Ironwood said.

"General, you cannot possibly believe that we'd actually be watching alternate universes of this Arc boy, could you?" Winter asked.

"I think he's just getting out of doing paperwork Ice Queen" Qrow said as he appeared behind the two.

"Gah! Look who's here, the drunk. Why are you even here anyway?" Winter asked.

"Well, those two lovely girls over there are my nieces, and if we're going to watch alternate universes, that I'm going to assume they'll be apart of… well, I can see who I have to kill to keep them safe… and embarrass them as much as I want" Qrow said with a grin.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby shouted as she latched onto his arm.

"Hey Ruby" Qrow said.

"Hi!" Ruby said happily as she was swinging on his arm.

"Hey! Can we get to the alternate universe now? Please? Because this is taking too long" Yite said, annoyed and slightly flustered at Penny's comment on his handsomeness.

"Carry on, by all means" Ironwood said, as everyone took their own seats.

"Okay, so this one's a part of a different worlds' history, where Jaune Arc is one of the founding fathers of America, he goes by a different name here, Jaune Hamilton, an orphan who had recently left the Caribbean, and survived a hurricane, wanting to fight in the revolution for America, and eventually, with a few friends, Sun, Neptune, Yatsuhashi and his friend Lie Ren, they won the revolutionary war, and some other shit happened… this is what would probably be seen as the starting song, or the introductory song… enjoy" Yite said with a smile.

"A musical, really?" Qrow asked, annoyed.

"Yes! And it's a damn good one at that, so shut up!" Yite said annoyed as he played the universe.

**(Dum da da dum dum dum)**

**(La la la la)**

**It showed Ren looking annoyed.**

"**How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore. And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor. Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?"**

**It then showed Sun with a grin on his face.**

**"The ten dollar, founding father without a father got a lot farther by working a lot harder being a lot smarter by being a self starter, by fourteen, they placed him in charge of the trading charter"**

"Well, that's just irresponsible, no matter how intelligent someone is, you cannot just give a child a job with power like that" Ironwood said.

**It then showed Neptune looking slightly annoyed.**

"**And everyday while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away, across the waves he struggled and kept his guard up, inside he was longing for something to be apart of, the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter"**

**Then it showed Yatsuhashi.**

"**Then a hurricane came and devastation reigned, our man saw his future dr-dripping down the drain. Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain!"**

**It then showed Ren again.**

"**Well the word got around, they said "This kid is insane" man, took up a collection just to send him to the mainland! Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and the world's gonna know your name, what's your name man?"**

**It then showed a grinning Jaune.**

"**My name is Jaune Hamilton, and there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait… just you wait…"**

**It then showed Ruby.**

"**When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt ridden, two years later see Jaune and his mother bedridden, half dead, sitting in their own sick, the scent thick"**

**(Jaune got better, but his mother went quick)**

"Oh no…" Ruby said, knowing what it was like, having lost her own mother.

"It's alright Ruby" Summer said, trying to comfort her daughter.

**It then showed Yatsuhashi again.**

"**Moved in with a cousin, that cousin committed suicide, left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside, a voice saying "Jaune you gotta fend for yourself" he started retreating and reading every treatise on the shelf"**

**Ren showed up again.**

"**There would've been nothing to do for someone less astute, he would've been dead or destitute without a sense of restitution, started working! Clerking for his late mothers landlord, trading sugarcane and rum and all the things he can't afford, scamming for every book he can get his hands on, planning for his future, see him as he stands on the bow of a ship heading for a new land, in New York you can be a new man!"**

**It then showed a group of faceless people.**

"**In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait), in New York you can be a new man (Just you wait), in New York you can be a new man, in New York! New York!"**

**It then showed Jaune grinning broadly as he looked upon a large city in the distance.**

"**Just you wait!"**

"Huh, that place actually looks pretty impressive" Coco said.

**It then showed the faceless people again.**

"**Jaune Hamilton (Jaune Hamilton), we are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you), you could never back down. You never learned to take your time! Oh! Jaune Hamilton! When America sings for you, will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same… oh"**

**It then showed Ren smiling happily.**

**"The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him (Just you wait), another immigrant coming up from the bottom! (Just you wait), his enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him!"**

"Wait, how could they forget one of the people that founded their country?" Ironwood asked.

"…Well… uh, I don't know… in the Prime Universe, he saw a resurgence in popularity a couple of years ago… and… uh… let's just get back to it" Yite said awkwardly.

**It then showed Yatsuhashi and Neptune.**

"**We fought for him!"**

**Sun and another young man showed up.**

**"Me? I died for him!"**

"Wait, I'm dead in this reality?" Sun asked.

"Wait, who's the other person?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hey, he looks like Jaune… and Ruby… wait a second! Jaune and Ruby got together!" Yang said.

'Yes!' Ruby thought.

'No!' Pyrrha and Velvet thought.

"Yes, that is their son, Phillip Hamilton, he died as a young adult in a duel gone wrong" Yite explained.

**Yatsuhashi showed up.**

"**Me? I trusted him!"**

**Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha showed up.**

"**Me? I loved him"**

"Wha- I-I don't love Jaune!" Ruby squeaked, her face as red as her cloak.

"How did I not get him?" Pyrrha whispered to herself.

"What the? Why do I love him in this reality… well, he is pretty easy on the eyes… and he's charming in the loveable goofball kind of way… hmm, maybe I should ask him to go clubbing with me…" Yang said to herself, not noticing three separate glares trying to burn holes in the back of her skull.

**Ren then showed up, looking distraught.**

**And then it cut to several scenes showing Ren shooting Jaune as he was aiming at the sky, looking like he was surrendering.**

"**And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him!"**

**(Shot him, shot him, shot him)**

"**There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait…"**

"**What's your name man?"**

"**Jaune Hamilton!"**

**Then, the universe ended.**

"What no! I wouldn't shoot Jaune!" Ren shouted, uncharacteristically emotional.

"Yeah! He's like a brother to us!" Nora said.

"Well in this universe, you both thought the other was going to do the opposite" Yite said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Well, Ren thought, that since Jaune always shot first without thinking, that he'd go for the kill… and Jaune thought, that since Ren was patient, that he wouldn't shoot him over a petty argument, and… well, he aimed his pistol to the sky and ended up dying for assuming he wouldn't shoot… Ren was labeled as a dishonorable murderer and, well… Jaune died widowing his wife Ruby and their children fatherless" Yite explained.

"So, they did the opposite of what they'd normally do, and it got Jaune killed" Weiss said.

"Fuck…" Yang said.

"Swear!" Ruby said, as she pulled out her swear jar.

"Damn it…" Yang muttered as she put a lien in the swear jar.

"Anyways… onto the next one, I'm thinking… space" Yite said.

**Hello there, I'm YiteWrite, author of this react series… if you all want to request any specific react series, PM me, or I'll probably not see it.**

**Swear Jar: 3 Lien**


	6. Chapter 5: Doctor Who (Don't Blink)

"Alright, now… we're just going to watch a small speech from Jaune, who calls himself The Doctor in this universe, he's a time travelling alien that goes around saving the world in a blue box" Yite said.

"Y-you're kidding… right?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, that just sounds… dumb… I mean, it'd make more sense if it was in a red or a pink box… but in a blue one? Nah, that's stupid" Nora said, earning odd looks from everyone present.

"I promise you it's true… now, let's get to watching it" Yite said.

**It started off to Jaune on a computer screen, he was wearing a brown coat and pair of glasses.**

"**I'm a time traveller. Or, I was… I'm stuck, in 1969" Jaune said.**

"**We're stuck! All this space and time he promised me and now I've got a job in a shop, I've got to support him!" Penny said, annoyed as she came onto the scene.**

"Penny! It's you!" Ruby said happily.

"Indeed it is friend Ruby..." Penny said, noticing that she sounded more… human in this.

"**Penny!" Jaune whined.**

"**Sorry" Penny said as she left the scene.**

"**I've seen this bit before" Yang said.**

"Oh, cool. I'm on screen!" Yang said with a smile.

"**Quite possibly" Jaune said.**

"**1969? That's where you're talking from?" Yang asked.**

"**Afraid so" Jaune said.**

"**But you're replying to me! You can't know exactly what I'm gonna say 40 years before I say it!" Yang said.**

"**38!" Jaune whined.**

"**I'm getting this down. I'm writing your bits" Sun said as he started writing.**

"**How? How is this possible? Tell me" Yang said.**

"**Not so fast!" Sun said.**

"**Yeah… people don't understand time, t's not what you think it is" Jaune said.**

"**Then what is it?" Yang asked.**

"**Complicated" Jaune answered simply.**

"**Tell me" Yang said.**

"Bossy much?" Ruby asked.

"Quiet dolt, I want to know how time works in this universe" Weiss said.

Ruby quietened down after that, mostly because she was also curious.

"**Very complicated" Jaune said.**

That earned a plethora of deadpans from the audience.

"**I'm clever and I'm listening, and don't patronize me because people have died and I'm not happy. Tell me" Yang said.**

"**People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey... stuff" Jaune said.**

"Wibbly wobbly?" Ruby started.

"Timey-wimey?" Weiss continued.

"Stuff…" Blake finished in a deadpan.

"That's bullshit" Yang said.

"Swear!" Ruby said as she pulled out the swear jar.

"I swear, someone's just making me swear to fill up this fucking jar… and don't even say it Ruby, I'm putting two in!" Yang said as she put 2 Lien in the jar.

"**Yeah, I've seen this bit before, you said that sentence got away from you" Yang said.**

"**It got away from me, yeah" Jaune said.**

"**Next thing you're gonna say is "Well, I can hear you"" Yang said.**

"**Well, I can hear you!" Jaune said, annoyed.**

"**This is impossible!" Yang said.**

"**No, it's brilliant!" Sun said happily.**

"**Well not hear you exactly, but I know everything you're going to say" Jaune said.**

**"Always gives me the shivers, that bit" Sun admitted.**

"**How can you know what I'm gonna say?" Yang asked.**

"**Look to your left" Jaune said.**

"What does he mean by that?" Ruby asked.

**Yang looked to the left to see Sun writing down everything she was saying.**

"Ooooh" Ruby said.

"**What does he mean by "look to your left", I've written tons about that on the forums, I think it's a political statement" Sun said.**

"**He means you, what are you doing?" Yang asked as she walked up to Sun who was writing.**

"**I'm writing your bits, that way I've got a complete transcript of the whole conversation. Wait until this hits the net, this will explode the egg forums" Sun said as Yang walked back to the computer.**

"**I've got a copy of the finished transcript, it's on my autocue" Jaune said.**

"**How could you have a copy of the finished transcript? It's still being written" Yang said.**

""Time travel"" Everyone said at the same time.

"Huh, that was… weird" Ruby said.

"Yeah… weird" Yang said.

"**I told you, I'm a time traveller, I got it in the future" Jaune said.**

"**Okay, let me get my head around this, you're reading aloud from a transcript of a conversation you're still having?" Yang asked.**

"**Yeah, wibbly wobbly timey-wimey" Jaune said, as if it explained everything.**

"**Ugh, never mind that, you can do shorthand?" Yang asked.**

**"So?" Sun asked.**

"**what matters is we can communicate we've got big problems now. They have taken the blue box haven't they? The angels have the phone box" Jaune said.**

""**The angels have the phone box", that's my favourite, I've got that on a t-shirt" Sun said.**

"Does anyone else think Sun seems a bit… incompetent here? No offense Sun" Ruby said.

"None taken… he seems like an idiot" Sun said.

"Yeah… that's the multiverse for you" Yite said.

"**What do you mean angels? You mean those statue things?" Yang asked as she looked at a stone angel, covering its eyes.**

"That doesn't look very intimidating" Yang said.

"Never underestimate a potential enemy… especially if you know next to nothing about them" Ironwood said.

"That's a good assessment general, these Weeping Angels are some of the most dangerous creatures in that universe" Yite said, "And you'll find out how in a bit"

"**Creatures from another world" Jaune said.**

"**But, they're just statues" Yang said.**

"**Only when you see them" Jaune said.**

"**What does that mean?" Yang asked.**

"**Lonely assassins, they used to be called, no one quite knows where they came from but they're as old as the universe, or very nearly, and they have survived this long because they have the most… perfect defence system ever evolved. They are quantam locked, they don't exist when they're being observed, the moment they are seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you either, but then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh yes it can" Jaune said.**

"Okay… that's… terrifying" Ironwood said.

"What if… you just wink?" Yang suggested.

"That would… probably work" Weiss said.

"**Don't take your eyes off that" Yang said to Sun, who started to watch the statue.**

"**That's why they cover their eyes, they're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. Loneliest creatures of the universe, and I'm sorry, I am very, very sorry, it's up to you now" Jaune said.**

"**What am I supposed to do?" Yang asked.**

"**The blue box, it's my time machine, there is a world of time energy in there, they could feast on forever, but the damage they can do could switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me" Jaune said.**

"**How, how?" Yang asked.**

"**Aaaand, that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript, that's the last I've got. I don't know what stopped you from talking, but I can guess. They're coming, the angels are coming for you, but listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink, don't even blink, blink and you're dead, they're fast, faster than you could believe. Don't turn your back, don't look and. Don't. Blink! Good luck" Jaune said.**

**And with that, the screen turned to black.**

"D-did anyone else get the chills?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, that was kind of creepy…" Yang said.

"Do you think they made it?" Glynda asked.

"I hope they did, or the entire universe would be doomed" Ozpin said.

"Well, enough of that… let's get to a new one, ooh… this one's interesting… let's get to it then" Yite said.

**Hello there, I'm YiteWrite, author of this react series… if you all want to request any specific scenes/songs/whatever you want the watchers to see, PM me, or I may not see it.**

**Swear Jar: 5 Lien.**


	7. Chapter 6: Left 4 Speed 2 (Dr Gairyuki)

"Okay, so this one was something requested by Dr. Gairyuki, he just wanted me to show you all this… so, here you go" Yite said.

"Wait, what do you mean by requested?" Yang asked.

"Ah, right… well, others are watching you for entertainment, like a TV show" Yite said casually.

"What!?" Weiss shouted.

"RENNY! WE'RE ON TV!" Nora shouted out giddily.

"Well then, onto the video" Yite said, ignoring the screaming.

**The camera pans down to show a very familiar blonde man in a white business suit.**

"Huh, he looks pretty good in that suit…" Coco said.

**"Alright, guys. The only way we're gonna make it out of this alive is if we stick together. So-"**

**"MY FRIENDS CALLS ME CARDIN!" Cardin, a football coach, said with his loud voice.**

"Hey, why's Cardin there and not one of us?" Nora asked.

**"Cardin..." Yatsuhashi spoke with a zombie-like voice.**

**"KIDDYLAND!" And a hillbilly Nora.**

"Oh! I'm there! Yay!" Nora said happily.

**"Goddamn it" Jaune said in utter annoyance.**

"What the? What are we even watching" Ironwood asked in confusion.

"Random bullshit because fuck it!" Yite said happily, putting two Lien in Ruby's swear jar before she could even say anything.

**The scene changed to show that they were now riding in an elevator before Jaune spoke.**

**"Okay. The safe room is just a couple of rooms away. When the doors open, just run like hell and we should be fine" Jaune said, summing it up perfectly, as he was holding his axe.**

**"Alright, just let me get out my little Desert Eagle." Nora said as she got out said Desert Eagle.**

**The elevator stopped at its destination and open the doors... to show everything was on fire.**

"That… doesn't look good" Ruby said.

**"Perfect." Jaune said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.**

**"KIDDYLAND!" Nora then charged in.**

"What's Kiddyland?" Nora asked.

"Basically a… theme park" Yite answered.

**53'594 dead Grimm later...**

"That's a lot of Grimm…" Ruby said.

"Yeah…" Summer said.

**"OKAY! Everyone get in!" Jaune shouted as he was at the door of the safe room.**

**That was when the floor suddenly exploded and pop out a nightmarish-looking, terrifying Beowolf that looked like what you'd get if you combined a Mutant Beowolf from Grimm Eclipse, Stygian Zinogre from Monster Hunter, and Shin Godzilla from Godzilla, with red hind lights on its fur that looked horrifying.**

"Holy shit…" Yang said.

"Swear! But… yeah, that looks terrifying" Ruby said, as a grumbling Yang put a Lien in her swear jar.

**And Jaune uttered one sentence that summed the Grimm standing before him up fucking perfectly.**

**"That is the scariest fucking thing I've ever seen in my entire life." Jaune said.**

"Yup" Nora, Neptune, Coco and Yang said at the same time.

**Then one of its organs spilled out. Jaune took one look... and tried to pry the safe room open.**

"Oh gross!" Ruby squeaked as she covered her eyes.

**At the Gun Shop...**

**"Hey look! Laser beam~!" Nora said cheerily before she turned on the laser and it took just a few seconds before she screamed out in pain and accidentally fired the gun, causing Yatsuhashi's jaw to get blown off, making him look more like a zombie now.**

"OH MY OUM!" Coco, Velvet and Ruby shouted out, horrified at what they just saw.

**"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" A muffled shout came from the upper level, belonging to a familiar drunk man, "TRYING TO MASTURBATE UP HERE!"**

"Is that me?" Qrow asked aloud.

"Yes, it is" Raven said with a slight smirk on her face.

**"What did he say?" Jaune asked in confusion, as he couldn't hear what Qrow said.**

**"He said he wants some good old-fashion beer!" Cardin said, answering Jaune's question and mishearing what Qrow had actually said.**

**"What? Why?" Jaune asked.**

**"He's going to blow up the truck and clear the way!" Cardin said.**

**"... I would have just suggested walking around it, but whatever." Jaune said as he doesn't care anymore.**

**Into the Future...**

**Jaune managed to grab the beer.**

**That was when Nora got attacked by a blue-haired Creep, when it jumped and latched onto her shoulders and started humping her head like a goddamn monkey while Nora was panicking in horror.**

"That's me!?" Neptune asked.

**"FOOTBALL!" Cardin threw a football at the Creep... which does absolutely nothing, "YEAH!"**

"Pfft" Yang spat out her drink at that.

**Shortly After...**

**"Hey, jackass. We got your beer. You want me to just drop this in the box or what?" Jaune asked Qrow as he held the bottles of beer over the letter box.**

**"GODDAMN! JUST GET AWAY FROM THIS!"**

**"Okay" Jaune deadpanned as he rolled his eyes before he told the other, "Guys! We're walking around it!"**

**"KIDDYLAND!"**

**"A shopping mall" Jaune said with a deadpan tone as he noted about it, "How original."**

**"We can use that car to drive out in style!" Nora said as she pointed to the car that resemble a 3rd generation Dodge Charger (B-Body) with the spoiler of the Plymouth Superbird.**

"That's an awesome looking car…" Yang said.

**"IT HAS NO GAS, YOU MORON!" Jaune pointed it angrily to Nora.**

"Hey, that doesn't sound like fearless leader at all…" Nora huffed.

**"Yeah, but there's gas cans shattered around for just such an occasion" Nora said as she pointed to the gas cans.**

**"Oh, then this should be eas-" Jaune was then interrupted before he could finish by the Nightmarish-looking mutant Beowolf from before that came charging right into him and then start smashing his body all over the place while roaring in berserk rage.**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha and Ruby shouted.

**"That must be the girl who masturbated all day long~!" Nora noted cheerfully.**

"Pfft!" Yang spat out her drink again, this time alongside Coco, Velvet and Raven.

**Nora was debating to choose the med-kit or the defibrillators... before choosing the med-kit.**

"What why wouldn't I choose the defibrillators? They'd work great for my Semblance!" Nora shouted.

**ROAD TRIP**

**"Oh, baby! I used to go here as a kid!" Cardin said as he noticed the sign for Whispering Oak.**

**"And look, Nora. It's Kiddyland" Jaune pointed it out for Nora.**

**"Do I look like some sort of queer to you?" Nora ask offendedly as she left, causing Jaune to facepalm at Nora's stupidity.**

"But- but she was shouting about it the entire way there" Weiss said.

"I think that's the joke" Blake deadpanned.

**"Hey! I wonder what these things do?" Nora ask herself as she hold a box of fireworks, but got her answer when they exploded up in her face as she scream in pain.**

"Hey, Ren. Didn't I do that when we were younger? Luckily I had my aura, or my eyebrows would've been gone!" Nora laughed.

**We cut to the Nightmarish-looking mutant Beowolf from before again doing uhhhh...**

"Ew…" Someone in the audience said.

**Then...**

**"Grabbing pills" Jaune said as he grabbed some pills.**

"Sensible" Weiss said.

**"Grabbing puke?" Cardin said as he grabbed some vile of puke.**

"Uh… what?" Weiss asked.

**"Grabbing heroin- Uh, I mean adrenaline" Nora quickly corrected herself... before she then ejected into her body and go crazy before she then hit her head on the med-kit box.**

"Ooh… that's… bad" Weiss said.

**Before a Nuckelavee appeared in the window saying "Bop-a-beep-ba."**

"What the!?" Weiss asked, confused.

**"Huh... I wonder why they call this one Hard Rain-" Jaune ask himself... before they were hit by the rain really, really hard.**

"Never tempt fate Jaune" Nora admonished.

"Nora, he can't hear you" Ren said.

"Oh, yeah… right" Nora said with a slight pout.

**THE**

**"Hey, there be like 3 killer bunny girls-like Grimm over there!" Cardin noted.**

**"Oh, that's okay" Jaune said with sarcasm in his tone of voice.**

**"Those 5 Nightmarish-looking mutant Beowolf in a row 5 minutes ago made me realized how fucked we are anyways..."**

"Ha!" Ren laughed, gaining weird looks from the rest of the audience.

"Ren has a weird sense of humour…" Nora explained.

**"HEY, LOOK! Here comes another one!" Nora said.**

**"FFFUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Jaune screamed in absolute rage.**

"Hahaha, I don't know why… but that's pretty funny" Yang said.

**ZING**

**"My god, this is almost over." Jaune noted with a weary tone of voice.**

**"Yeah, look like those planes are here to rescue us!" Nora said cheerfully.**

"Yay!" Ruby and Nora cheered.

**That was when a few planes came flying over them.**

**"LOOK! They're dropping us presents~!" Nora said happily.**

"Wait…" Ironwood said, coming to a realisation.

**Nora's face then turn to confusion as explosions were heard. "Why are they exploding?"**

"THEY'RE BOMBING THE CITY!?" Ironwood shouted.

**"I hope mine's a football." Cardin said.**

**Jaune couldn't take this level of stupidity anymore as he just screamed out in rage while revving up his chainsaw before he then stabbed himself with it through the chest.**

"What the fuck!?" Ruby shouted, before promptly putting a Lien in the swear jar.

"D-did he just kill himself?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yup… now, I'm going to get some new people and play the next one after that, ciao!" Yite said as he teleported away.

**Hello there, I'm YiteWrite, author of this react series… if you all want to request any specific scenes/songs/whatever you want the watchers to see, PM me, or I may not see it.**

**Also, thanks ****Dr. Gairyuki for requesting this :)**

**Swear Jar: 9 Lien.**


	8. Chapter 7: Potential Future (Cinder)

The portal dropped several people out, these people were, Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Roman Torchwick and Neapolitan.

"What the? Where are we?" Mercury asked, confused.

"Mercury, what did you do?" Emerald asked.

"Wha- Nothing!" Mercury said, trying to defend himself.

"!?" Neo just looked at Roman, confused.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea how we got here" Roman said.

"Hmm…" Cinder simply looked around the cinema.

"Hello there!" Yite said, startling the five new watchers.

"Who the hell are you!?" Mercury asked.

"Oh, I'm Yite-21411! You can just call me Yite, and to put it simply… you're here to watch some alternate realities of a blonde knight that most of these people know" Yite said as he pointed at the watchers behind him.

"Wait, Blonde Knight? You mean Arc?" Mercury asked.

"Yes" Yite answered.

"Jaune Arc?" Mercury asked again.

"Yes!" Yite answered again.

"The weak wannabee huntsman who knows jack shit about fighting?" Mercury asked once again.

"Yes! That exact Jaune Arc, now shut up, sit down, get some popcorn and watch the mov-universe" Yite said.

"Who are you to order me around!?" Cinder demanded as she tried to use her Fall Maiden power on Yite.

"Oh, you know… just the robot that's basically god in this realm, that made it so no magic can work here… so, yeah… no maiden powers for you! Only magic available here is mine!" Yite said happily, causing Ozpin, Glynda and Cinder to flinch slightly at the mention of magic.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ruby interrupted.

"Yes Ruby?" Yite asked.

"Magic's real!?" Ruby asked.

"Yes" Yite answered.

"TEACH ME!" Ruby squealed as she tackled Yite to the ground.

"I cannot do that Ruby" Yite said, as he slowly got up.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" Ruby pleaded, as she dangled on his arm.

"Hmm… no" Yite said.

"Aw…" Ruby said, as she tried to use her puppy eyes on him.

"Puppy eyes don't work on robots Ruby" Yite said.

"Please?" Cue the tears.

"I- They… how is this even remotely working?" Yite muttered to himself.

"P-please?" Cue the stutter.

"Maybe! If you're good!" Yite said after a minute of looking at Ruby's puppy eyes.

"Yay!~" Ruby squealed, giving Yite a quick hug before going back to sitting down.

"Alright then… well, this one's going to be a bit different, it's a potential future of your universe!" Yite announced.

"Wait, what do you mean by "Possible future"?" Cinder asked, wondering if her plans would work out.

"I mean, potential future. As in a future that may or may not happen" Yite said.

"What would this future entail?" Cinder asked.

"Ah, mostly just who ends up with Jaune, and their kids" Yite said, instantly getting the attention of three members of the audience.

'Hope it's me!' Were the thoughts of Ruby, Velvet and Pyrrha.

'He wouldn't be too bad' Yang thought to herself.

Ruby suddenly got the urge to throttle Yang for some reason.

"Let's see… it's going to be… randomised!" Yite announced happily.

"Randomised?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, you know. I'm going to make it random for… well, shits and giggles mostly… let's get the randomiser!" Yite said, as a large blank white banner appeared before him, "The banner shall choose one of the lovely ladies in this room as the bride of Jaune that we shall watch… now, let's see who it chooses"

The banner went through multiple names.

'Hope it's me!' Ruby thought.

'Me! Me! Me!' Pyrrha thought.

'Please Oum, just once… let things work out for me' Velvet thought.

'I'd like to see those blonde babies!' Yang thought.

"And it landed on… Cinder Fall!" Yite announced.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"NO!" Ruby, Pyrrha, Velvet and Yang shouted, before glaring at each other.

"HOW!?" Cinder shouted.

"Like I said, any woman here is eligible for potential futures!" Yite said, "Now! Onto the future!"

**It opened to a small house in the woods.**

"Ooh! Is that your house, Miss Fall?" Penny asked.

"No…" Cinder said.

**It then showed a visibly older Jaune lying in bed with an older Cinder.**

"**Do we have to get up?" Cinder complained.**

"**Sadly, yes… we have to show Ash off to Beacon" Jaune said.**

"Ash?" Ruby asked.

"Probably their kid" Summer answered.

**It then cut to a teenage girl with blonde hair and bright orange eyes, wearing a white dress reminiscent of Cinder's own, with a body to match, she was in a training field, fighting against five robots. She was wielding a spear that could mecha-shift into a shotgun, coloured white and gold.**

"Ooh! Look at her weapon!" Ruby squealed.

'She does look good…' Cinder thought.

**She then shot the first robot in the face, before mecha-shifting her weapon back into spear form and threw it, impaling the second.**

"What's she going to do now that she's lost her weapon?" Ironwood said aloud.

**The remaining three robots then charged at her, causing her to shoot a stream of fire at the first two, melting them.**

"SHE'S A FUCKING MAIDEN!?" Qrow shouted, before out of habit, putting a lien in Ruby's swear jar.

"But, that's the Fall Maidens power… how does she have it, if Ms. Fall's still alive?" Ozpin asked himself.

"Oh, that's easy Headmaster, Pseudo-Maidens. Born of a Maiden and a man of a powerful clan. She's gained part of the Fall Maiden's power and her fathers Semblance, Aura Amplification" Yite said happily.

"Pseudo-Maiden huh…" Iron muttered.

**She then used her Aura Amplification to amplify her fire to burn the last one to ashes.**

"**Good work there Ash!" Jaune shouted happily.**

"**Yes, great work out there darling" Cinder said with a small smile gracing her face.**

"**Thanks mom, dad!" Ash said with a large, Arc grin as she ran up to hug her parents.**

"**Now, let's get to that bullhead!" Jaune said as he took her to the bullhead that goes to Beacon, leaving Cinder to take of their other children for the next hour.**

"**Thanks dad, love you" Ash said with a smile.**

"Aw that's so sweet" Mercury said mockingly.

"I know! Right!" Ruby said happily.

**It cut to the father and daughter duo on a bullhead.**

"**Looks like you're ready to Beacon… now, let's get going kiddo! We have to talk to Headmistress Belladonna after all" Jaune said with a grin.**

"Wait, I'm headmistress?" Blake asked.

"Awesome!" Ruby squealed.

"Good job Blake!" Yang said happily.

"Yes good job, though. I am curious, if this is… around twenty years in the future, wouldn't Miss Goodwitch be a better replacement for Headmaster Ozpin?" Weiss asked.

"**Yeah! Weren't you friends with her when you went to Beacon? Do you think you could convince her to let some things slide?" Ash asked mischievously.**

"**Hmm… maybe if I got my hand on a lot of tuna…" Jaune mused.**

"That would-" Blake said before being cut off.

"Totally work!" Yang interrupted.

"**Really?" Ash asked.**

"**No" Jaune deadpanned.**

"**Aw…" Ash groaned.**

"**Honestly, I don't know where you got your mischievousness from…" Jaune said.**

"**Oh! From Aunties Yang and Nora!" Ash said happily, before clapping her hands over her mouth.**

"**Well, now I know who to complain to. Thank you for that Ash" Jaune said with a smile.**

"**I am so sorry Auntie Nora, Auntie Yang… I shall see you in the next world" Ash said.**

"TRAITOR!" Nora shouted.

"Look! We're her aunties!" Yang said happily.

"**Hmm… maybe I should tell Ren to stop making his wife pancakes for a while…" Jaune mused.**

"W-wife!?" Nora asked, blushing as she snuck glances at an also blushing Ren.

"**And, I could… hmm, I don't know what I'd do with Yang… maybe tell Ruby and make her annoy Yang for a while" Jaune said.**

"No!" Yang said.

"Dearest sister, are you saying you do not want to spend any time with your dearest little sister?" Ruby asked.

"I do like spending time with you… when you're not purposely annoying me" Yang said.

"**No don't! They'll know it was me who blabbed! They'll kill me!" Ash shouted.**

"**Pfft! I'm just messing with you kiddo, I knew they were corrupting you, just like how I was corrupting their kids by telling them embarrassing stories about their parents and how I taught them some… choice words when they could start talking… it was hilarious to see their faces when their little babies starting swearing like sailors!" Jaune laughed.**

"MONSTER! CORRUPTING MY BABY!" Nora shouted.

"AND TELLING EMBARASSING STORIES ABOUT US!" Weiss shouted too.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Ren shouted, getting looks from everyone too.

"What? I wanted to join in too…" Ren said embarrassedly.

"**Haha, so… how much longer until we're there?" Ash asked.**

"**We're here" The pilot said.**

"**Oh" Ash said.**

**It then cut to Jaune walking his daughter to the gate of Beacon.**

"**Now, remember… never do unto others that you do not want done to you… be kind to your team as they'll be like another family… always try to make friends… if you can stop someone from bullying another, do it… and for Oum's sake… stay safe!" Jaune said as he pulled his daughter into a bear hug.**

"**O-okay dad… kind of squeezing the life out of me here!" Ash said.**

"**S-sorry… it's just… my little girl's all grown up now… going to be a huntress… I still remember when you wanted to be just like mommy and daddy… heh… you were so little back then… now, look at you!" Jaune said with tears in his eyes.**

"They grow up so fast" Most of the parents in the audience said.

"**Now, once again… just… stay safe, please… and, if you can, call us every week… your mother and I would love to know how you're doing" Jaune said with a grin.**

"**Okay dad…" Ash said.**

"**And stick with the Winchester twins and Thor, they're good kids, alright?" Jaune said.**

"Winchester twins? Cardin had kids?" Weiss asked.

"And they're good kids?" Blake asked, confused.

'How could a guy like Cardin have kids that Jaune would think of as good people?' Blake thought.

"Who's Thor?" Nora asked.

"Ah, that's your son, he wields a hammer just like his mother. While his younger brother Loki wields a javelin like his aunt Pyrrha" Yite said.

"Renny! We had two kids!" Nora shouted happily as she glomped Ren.

"**You only say that because they keep other guys away from me!" Ash said.**

"**And that's what makes them good kids!" Jaune joked, as he watched his daughter walk into Beacon, followed by a large ginger and two rabbit faunus twins.**

"And that's that!" Yite said.

"Wait, were those twins my kids?" Velvet asked.

"Yup! In that universe, Cardin redeemed himself and began to form a relationship with you" Yite said, "You got… ten kids out of that…"

"Wow" Yang said.

"Pfft!" Qrow simply spit out his drink.

"Well… that's putting the meaning "Breeding like Rabbits" to use…" Sun said awkwardly.

"Shut up!" Velvet said, embarrassed.

"How the hell did Cardin get a babe like you!?" Neptune asked, confused.

"I don't know what you're complaining about, you got Weiss" Yite said, "And Sun got Blake, Ruby and Yang are single, Ren and Nora are together, Jaune's with Cinder, Pyrrha's with some guy she met… forgot who and other people got together too"

"Wait, what happened to me in that future?" Glynda asked.

"Oh… well, uh… you settled down with James Ironwood and had two children" Yite said happily.

"Oh okay…" Glynda sighed in relief, until her pale cheeks were replaced with a blush.

'We had children… I… I, actually got together with her in the future! Yes!' Ironwood thought happily.

"Going to be honest Miss Goodwitch, I thought you were dead…" Yang said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I did too…" Glynda said.

"Well then… onto the next one!" Yite said happily.

**Hello there, I'm YiteWrite, author of this react series… if you all want to request any specific scenes/songs/whatever you want the watchers to see, PM me, or I may not see it.**

**Swear Jar: 10 Lien.**

**Sorry for not updating in… like a week, I had some stuff to go through… once again, sorry…**


	9. Chapter 8: Jekyll & Hyde(Transformation)

"Alright then! Onto the next one!" Yite said happily as he switched on the next universe.

"What no backstory?" Weiss asked, confused.

"Nah… I wanna surprise you guys," Yite said cheerfully.

"Okay! Let's watch Mr Robot man whose name I've forgotten!" Nora said cheerfully.

"It's Yite…" Yite said.

"Right! Knight!" Nora said.

"Ugh… screw it, it's a musical just so you guys know. Now, onto the universe" Yite said.

**The scene started with Jaune writing in a journal.**

"**September thirteenth, 11:56 PM. I have started this alone, and I must finish it… alone" Jaune sighed.**

"**There is no longer a choice. I know that I must use myself as the subject of the experiment" Jaune said as he picked up a crimson red vial and held it in front of him.**

"Wait, experiment? What type of experiment?" Velvet asked, worried for her crush.

"Well, this Jaune wanted to find a way to divide the good and evil in a human being" Yite answered.

"But, how… that shouldn't be scientifically possible!" Neptune said.

"Hello, multiverse! Any and everything is possible!" Yite said.

"_**No~ There is no choice, I must put aside the fears I feel inside. There's no place... to hide" **_**Jaune sang, as he poured the vial into a syringe.**

"**So it comes to this. **_**One last final chance that only I can take. Now everything I've fought for is at stake…" **_**Jaune sang as he held the syringe in front of him.**

"_**Like a warning light… glimmering in red. Like crimson bloodshed, shimmering in red… beautiful and strange. See the colours change, before my eyes"**_ **Jaune sang, before he poured some water over his arm and held up the syringe.**

"_**See how they dance, and they sparkle like diamonds at night~ Leading me out of the darkness, and into the… light~" **_**Jaune sang, as he quickly injected himself with the formula, and put a bandage over it, before going back to the journal.**

"**11:58 PM. Consumed ten centilitres of formula HJ-7… salty, bitter taste… stings the tongue. Warm in the gullet. Heat spreading strongly through my veins… a slight feeling of… euphoria… lightheadedness… no… noticeable behavioural differences" Jaune finished writing, before standing up.**

"_**I must be wise… I must try to analyze each change in me. Everything I see, how will it be? Will I see the world through different eyes? Now the die is cast, nothing left to do. Time alone can prove my theories true~ Show the world- **_**Gah" Jaune stopped singing to flinch in pain.**

"What happened!?" Ruby asked, concerned for her crush.

"Watch," Yite told her.

**Jaune watched in horror as his body started to change before his very eyes.**

"**Ah… my god, what's this? **_**S-something is happening. I can't explain…**_" **Jaune fell to the floor, his nails turning into claws, his teeth turning jagged, "**_**Something inside me! A breath taking vain. Devours and consumes me. And drives me insane!" **_**Jaune fell to the floor in pain.**

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **_**Jaune screamed in agony as he clutched his head.**

""JAUNE!"" Shouted Ruby, Pyrrha, Velvet and Yang.

"What's happening to him!?" Ren asked, shocked.

"JAUNE-JAUNE!" Nora screamed.

"**Urgh… ugh… argh… **_**Suddenly! Uncontrolled, something is… taking hold! Suddenly. AGONY! Filling me! Killing me!? Suddenly out of breath! What is this? Is this death? Suddenly… **_**look at me… who is this creature… that I see?" Jaune asked, his voice slowly getting rougher and angrier.**

"**Hehehehehehe… free~" The insane looking Jaune said, before quickly grabbing a tophat and a cane and leaving the lab with a grin on his face.**

"W-what just happened?" Weiss asked.

"Is Jaune alright?" Ruby asked.

"That's… no longer Jaune. Well, not the ones that you previously knew" Yite said.

"What, what do you mean?" Velvet asked.

"Remember how I said that Jaune was trying to divide good and evil?" Yite asked.

"Yes, we do" Cinder answered, intrigued.

"Well… what you just saw was Jaune turn into what he calls… Hyde, his evil version of himself" Yite said.

"Fearless leader's evil!? No!" Nora shouted.

"It's alright Nora… it's not our Jaune" Ren said, comforting his childhood friend.

"Right then… onto the next universe" Yite said.

**Hello there, I'm YiteWrite, author of this react series… if you all want to request any specific scenes/songs/whatever you want the RWBY cast to see, PM me.**

**Swear Jar: 10 Lien.**

**Sorry for not updating for a while... I have no excuse...**


End file.
